


Ingrid's Dream Wedding

by Nightsdawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsdawn/pseuds/Nightsdawn
Summary: Ingrid and Glenn's wedding day!Their wedding was announced and organized so quickly, Ingrid hadn't even had a chance to see or speak to Glenn. After being years apart, Ingrid is nervous Glenn might not have the same feelings he once did for her. Do they even still want the same things?
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ingrid's Dream Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The image for this fic was created by the talented @sakudrew
> 
> Special thanks to Liv for betaing 💖 and paperpenpal for feedback 💓

Dorothea hummed in careful concentration as she laced the green satin ribbon through the narrow loops of Ingrid’s corset. Dorothea’s fingers were skilled and practiced from the countless costumes, gorgeous gowns, and fashionable frocks she tied over the many years at the Middlefrank Opera house. There was no other friend Ingrid entrusted with dressing her for the wedding than Dorothea. Not only was Dorothea dazzlingly beautiful and extremely knowledgeable about beauty and fashion, but she had a kind heart that soothed Ingrid’s anxiety when it came to these types of occasions.

This whole affair had been rather rushed and hastily put together. It was to Ingrid’s great relief that Dorothea agreed to her sudden wedding at Castle Fraldarius. Upon the news from Count Galatea that Ingrid had completed her time at Garreg Mach and was returning home, Lord Rodrigue set the date. Glenn’s battalion would soon be arriving at Fhirdiad for a short respite. 

Ingrid hadn’t even seen Glenn yet, and it’s their wedding day. The kind Fraldarius chambermaid had informed Ingrid when she awoke that Glenn had arrived at the castle in the early morning. The news he was here sent a bolt of nervous energy through Ingrid. He’s here. Her sharp-tongued, quick-witted, proud, sweet, strong fiancé is here—Glenn’s finally here, where she is, after so long. 

“That tall, dark, and handsome man of yours will have to work hard to claim his bride tonight,” Dorothea said proudly from Ingrid’s back as she tugged the ribbon tight, closing the bottom of the corset. At the sudden constriction around her stomach, Ingrid gasped for air while simultaneously turning a deep shade of pink at the mention of her wedding night with Glenn.

“But if he’s anything like Felix, he’ll get frustrated quickly and cut through the ribbon with his blade.” Dorothea’s ever endearing sing-song laugh filled the large room with sound. Although it was pleasant to hear, it failed to ease the nervous fluttering in Ingrid’s stomach. 

Ingrid took a deep calming breath, but the air only filled to the top of her chest. Damn corset. It was even more constricting than the heavy armor she wore to battle. Each loop of the corset that was pulled through and secured brought her closer to a fulfilled destiny, an end to her family’s financial troubles, and, hopefully, her dream to be a knight. 

In truth, Ingrid wasn’t sure what Glenn would expect once they were married. She knew what her father expected - financial aid, for her to be obedient to her husband, and produce an heir with a crest. Glenn never mentioned those things to her in the past when they spent time together. Instead, they would spar and chat about knights, adventures, and friends. 

Even when they trained together, he never treated her differently from the boys. He never brought up the limitations or expectations of her sex or stopped her from aspiring to be a knight like him. She did not have to be cautious of what she said or did around Glenn since he knew her and saw her in a way no one else even dared to look at her - without the lenses of class, gender, and crest.

He never once asked her to change, which relaxed her in ways nothing and nobody else could. She could hardly wait to be near him again and never desired to be parted from him after.

So why then? Is she nervous? How come there was doubt shadowing her joy and an ever-present dread hovering over her on what should be the happiest day of her life? Ingrid loved Glenn, and there was no disputing her feelings for him. However, every time her thoughts lingered on him for too long, a dull but sharp pain would surface from an unknown source. Was it merely her nerves?

After Glenn went off to serve the King, Ingrid concentrated on training for years. When she turned sixteen, she asked her father to send her to Garreg Mach. It took months of relentless bickering with her father before she persuaded him to allow her to attend Garreg Mach with Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix. So much had changed. Ingrid had changed, and Glenn had probably changed as well. 

Did he still yearn for her to be a knight at his side protecting Fodlan together? Or has he reconsidered his expectations, influenced by the older knights around him? The old fashioned knights, like her father. Goddess, she wished she wasn’t rushed into this wedding the moment she returned home. It would have been nice to talk and spend time with Glenn again. 

“All done!” Dorothea proudly announced. 

“Oh,” Ingrid said. 

She raised her chin to see herself in the large, decoratively framed mirror. The mirror was grand and decadent, as much of the furniture and artwork in Castle Fraldarius. Peasants and nobles alike would be caught gawking at the extravagance. The interior of Castle Fraldarius was as much a symbol of their status and wealth as its intimidatingly large exterior. To Ingrid, Castle Fraldarius was like a second home. She spent almost every summer of her childhood here with Felix, Sylvain, Dimitri, and Glenn. It was always a welcoming place, full of fun areas to explore.

With a final heave, Dorothea tied the corset securely onto Ingrid. Proud of her handiwork, Dorothea rested her hands on her hips and smiled as she looked at Ingrid. “Now, the dress!” Dorothea exclaimed dramatically before retrieving the dress from its stand and placing it by Ingrid’s feet. 

Lifting her leg high, careful not to step on any part of the large dress, Ingrid stepped into the mass of off-white fabric and helped Dorothea glide her dress up. The smooth feel of silk caressed Ingrid’s arms as she weaved them through the dress’s loose translucent sleeves while Dorothea held the dress’s back. It was a simple but classy dress passed down to Ingrid from her mother. There were added adornments on the bodice that Ingrid suspected were added by House Fraldarius. 

“Ta-da!” Dorothea’s hands waved over Ingrid’s silhouette.

Ingrid gazed at the mirror’s image of her in the wedding dress, her mother’s final memento. A dress she never thought she would wear after...

Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. The corset felt tight, constricting around her chest, and an immense wave of dizziness hit her, causing the color in her face to fade and her legs to give in. Dorothea caught her swiftly and guided her to the chair. 

“Ingrid, are you feeling alright?” Dorothea asked as she took the damp towel from a handmaiden and dabbed it on Ingrid’s forehead to cool her down and soak up the sweat.

“Yeah, must be the corset,” Ingrid reasoned, “...or the dress. I’m not used to wearing them.”

“I’ll loosen it a little for you, Ingy. You’ll need to be able to walk down that aisle.” The tenderness in Dorothea’s voice was calming.

“Thank you, Dorothea.” Ingrid added, “Thank you for coming.”

~

Once Ingrid was fitted in her gown, she proceeded to the next room for hair and makeup where her overzealous friends, Annette and Mercedes, were waiting, armed with what looked to Ingrid as tools used for torture.

Dorothea greeted Annette and Mercedes with a smile, “Ingrid’s ready for you two.” Ingrid walked over to her two dear friends while Dorothea sat down by the door, ready to jump in and help when necessary. 

Annette ran up to Ingrid and clasped both her hands. “Ingrid! I’m so touched you requested Mercie and me to style your hair and apply makeup for your wedding! You won’t regret it!” 

As uncomfortable as Ingrid felt about makeup and fashion, she trusted her friends would make her look perfect for the occasion. It took Ingrid a while to open up to these three girls at the monastery. Ingrid grew up with boys and felt most comfortable in their presence. When she entered her teens, her close relationships with boys other than Glenn were frowned upon. It was easy to brush off the looks of disapproval when Glenn was by her side. Harder when he was gone. 

The noble ladies Ingrid had met in her youth didn’t share her love of “boyish” hobbies, and would ignore her outside of polite greetings. Not that she minded, she had Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix to occupy her time. Anyway, she preferred the sound of clashing steel over the noise of idle chatter, the smell of leather over the aroma of tea, and the thrill of winning a match over the excitement of hearing the latest gossip. 

Ingrid’s time at the monastery taught her to be open and listen more to others. The girls she met there were unique, creative, talented, empathetic, strong, and ambitious. She could find many commonalities with them while remaining true to herself. Time away from Glenn allowed her to interact with others and learn more about Fodlan. Had time apart done the same for him?

“Ingrid, may I?” Mercedes’s soft voice called her back to the present, where a veil loomed in Mercedes’s grip as she stood in front of Ingrid. 

“Of course!” Ingrid replied, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Ingrid knew people expected her to be on cloud nine on her wedding day, and she had no reason not to be. Still, there was uncertainty in the back of her mind that she couldn’t shake. A fear, born from how vital this marriage was for Galatea. Ingrid was no stranger to struggle and sacrifice and knew anything given can be taken away. Her distrust was not of Glenn but of the world, the Goddess, fate, or whatever decides who prospers and who doesn’t. 

Mercedes placed the veil delicately but securely on Ingrid’s head, then admired her with shimmering eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Ingrid, inside and out. I truly wish for your happiness.” Mercedes tugged Ingrid into a light hug, and a pleasant aroma of jasmine wafted towards Ingrid, reminding her of all the tea time chats shared with this genuinely kind soul. 

Still embracing Ingrid, Mercedes whispered into her ear, “Let me know if that terrified look on your face isn’t just nerves, my dear friend.” 

Ingrid swallowed the massive lump in her throat and forced a smile on her face. “I’m fine. Thank you, Mercedes.” Mercedes nodded at her response and moved to the side to let Annette send Ingrid off next. 

Annette immediately hugged Ingrid, giving her a rougher hug than Mercedes, but just as full of love.

“Ingrid, I’m so happy for you both. You fit perfectly together, two dashing knights like from a story.” Annette wiped the two forming tears from her eyes and moved aside for Ingrid’s last dear friend to send her off.

The glint of playful teasing often seen in Dorothea’s expression was replaced by a tender genuine smile as she approached Ingrid. Before giving her hug to Ingrid, Dorothea sprayed a puff of perfume an arm’s length above Ingrid’s off white dress. 

“It’s my favorite, strong, sweet, and intoxicating. It matches you well.” Dorothea’s hug was soft and tender. To have such precious friends surrounding Ingrid on her special day swelled her heart. Yet, the butterflies in her stomach that had been fluttering all morning continued. 

Part of her nervousness must be because she wasn’t accustomed to being doted on in such a fashion. All these frills, laces, ribbons, and ruffles were so foreign to her. A simple, small, and intimate wedding would have been preferable for Ingrid. However, she was marrying the Prince’s knight, and House Fraldarius wouldn’t miss the opportunity to show off its promising hire.

There was a sudden knock at the door. The four women exchanged curious glances. Everyone should be either finding their seat in the chapel or just outside waiting for her arrival.

Dorothea strode over to the door and opened it a crack, “Yes?”

The response was muffled, and Ingrid had no idea who it could be. 

“Absolutely not!” Dorothea said. Her hands crossed in front of her in disapproval. “The groom cannot see his bride before the wedding. It’s bad luck. And as Ingrid is my most important friend, I cannot let her marriage start off on the wrong foot.” 

_Glenn? Here? Why?_

“I don’t care about that nonsense. I must speak with Ingrid before the ceremony. It’s...quite important.” There was an urgency in Glenn’s voice that concerned Ingrid.

There could be only one reason he would like to speak to her before the wedding. A wave of nausea hit Ingrid for the second time that morning, and she felt like throwing up. Did he have a change of heart? Her family would be utterly devastated. Would her family blame her? She went to Garreg Mach when she could have married him. They’d probably force her into another arranged marriage, to someone she doesn’t know and doesn’t care for. Ingrid would have to give up any hopes of becoming a knight, let alone deal with the devastation of saying goodbye to Glenn. 

Should she have sent him more letters? Or perhaps, he simply found someone else. People fall in love; it happened all the time. The idea of Glenn’s affections shifting to another stung. However, they did promise that if they fell in love with someone else, they would tell the other. If his desires have transferred, she would have to release him from their agreement. 

It would tear her world into pieces, but it wouldn’t be fair to force him into a loveless marriage. Ingrid wouldn’t be that selfish. Her hands squeezed around each other, gathering the courage she needed to face him.

“Dorothea, it’s okay,” Ingrid said. “Let him come in.”

Mercedes and Annette shared a worried glance. Thankfully, Mercedes was skilled at reading situations and people. “Annie, we should get to the chapel and secure our seats. Our work is done here anyway,” Mercedes said as she gestured towards Ingrid, “You look gorgeous!”

“Alright, but if you insist on letting him in, Ingrid,” Annette went to grab a blanket and then wrapped Ingrid in it, “then, try to hide some of the dress from him. Let him be a little surprised at the ceremony.” Annette winked at her.

Would there be a ceremony after she spoke with Glenn? Ingrid wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, thankful for its warm comfort. 

Annette and Mercedes waved goodbye and left the room. Dorothea glanced at Ingrid, confirming that this was what Ingrid wanted. Of course, it wasn’t. Ingrid preferred the safety net her friends could offer her when the bad news was delivered, yet it would be unfair to Glenn to refuse him a private audience with her. 

“Thank you for everything, Dorothea. I just need a moment with him.” Ingrid assured her friend.

“I’ll be waiting outside the room for you.” Dorothea turned to face Glenn, giving him a sharp warning glare. “Don’t be too long. She is a bundle of nerves as it is.” Dorothea allowed Glenn to enter before exiting and closing the door behind her. 

Glenn walked towards Ingrid cautiously, scanning every corner of the room, making sure they were alone. He halted a few feet in front of Ingrid. Goddess! _He is even more handsome now!_ It wasn’t just his formal wear, although he wore it exceptionally well. He was wearing a fancy black doublet with silver lining and buckles in the front for the ceremony. True to House Fraldarius’ aesthetic, he was dawning a fur-collared light blue cloak that matched his alluring eyes. His raven-black long hair was tied back in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon.

It took every muscle in her body to resist the urge to run to him, weave her arms through his, embrace him, and never let go. She would keep him in her firm grasp and prevent him from breaking her heart. All the emotions she buried during their time apart surfaced, and it reminded her of how deeply she had felt his absence and how lonely she had been without him. 

But no, she must do what’s best for him. 

“Glenn, is there something bothering you?” Ingrid asked.

His eyes found Ingrid’s before they quickly darted away. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it. He was stalling; he was nervous. 

Glenn’s hesitation persisted, and enduring the wait for his request to break off their engagement was excruciating for Ingrid. Patience was not one of her virtues. She’d rather it be a quick blow than a prolonged one. He just had to tell her the wedding was off, and then she could take off the deathtrap around her chest. She could collect the shattered bits of her heart off the exquisite rug and lick her wounds on the ride back to Galatea, as her father remained deathly silent beside her in the carriage, disappointed to his core. 

“Well... it’s just--” 

“It’s okay,” Ingrid sputtered at the same moment Glenn spoke up. They both paused awkwardly, hoping the other would speak first. A few seconds more passed, and Ingrid broke first. “You can tell me anything, Glenn. I won’t be upset.”

Glenn’s stiff body relaxed at her gentle words, and his eyes sought out hers again but held her gaze this time. “Ingrid, it has been quite some time since our last meeting. We’ve both grown into adults and...I came here to discuss any change of feelings we might have towards our betrothment...”

“Glenn, you do not need to worry about me, “Ingrid interrupted swiftly. “If you have developed an attachment to someone else, then we can call off our engagement. I would not force you into a loveless marriage, even if our families promised us to each other.” Ingrid did her best to prevent the sob in her throat from escaping.

_I can let him go._

_I can free him from the shackles of this engagement._

He deserved happiness, and if it’s not with her, then this wedding need not happen. Glenn confided in her once about how his parent’s loveless marriage upset him. His parents were civil and kept up the appearance of blissfully married around others, but Felix and Glenn could tell. There was a frostiness between their touches and an emptiness in their words of love.

“Wha...” Glenn strode up to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He pressed his forehead to hers and released a deep sigh, tickling the top of her nose. His warm breath smelled like their favorite mint tea. “Ingrid,” A mix of frustration and endearment coded her name, “you’re mistaken. The only person I have ever thought of marrying is you.” 

Ingrid released the breath she was unaware of holding in. A wave of relief crashed into her, throwing her off balance. Glenn’s dependable arms caught her and held her close. 

She knew her eyes were glossy, but she looked up at him anyway. Sharp blue eyes stared back at her with an intensity that lit her heart on fire. Glenn continued, “I came to....I needed to confirm that your feelings for me are the same as they were when we were last together.”

Ingrid froze. Was Glenn worried about her, just as she had been concerned about him?

“I know our families are pushing for this, but I don’t give a damn about what they want.” Glenn’s voice steadied before his next words, “I only care about what _you_ want.” 

A blush quickly spread across her cheeks. Glenn’s proclamation shunned her into silence. Has anyone, but this man, ever cared about what she desired? Prioritizing herself was so foreign that she kept drawing blanks on how to respond.

Can this marriage truly be about what she wants? She had never dared to think that way. Never. Not when her father gave her most of his food, letting his stomach painfully grumble through dinner. Not since her mother gave her the wedding dress as a last request, and definitely not after her older brothers doted on her even when she received luxuries they were never offered. 

Glenn’s thumbs stroked the tear she hadn’t even noticed shedding from her cheek. There was a concern along with the affection in his gaze, and it pierced through Ingrid’s guarded heart. She brought her hands up and placed them on the back of his. The corners of his moist lips turned up slightly, and he moved very slowly closer and closer to her. Ingrid’s eyes flickered shut, and her lips parted in anticipation. 

At the last second, he changed direction, and his smooth, clean-shaven cheek slid against hers as his mouth found her ear and whispered, “Do you still desire this? Desire me?”

A shiver ran through her at his words even as the heat radiating off his body drew her closer. Her desires? Glenn’s proximity has clouded all that. After missing him for so long, she craved nothing else besides running her fingers through his long hair, pulling him down, and taking his lips with hers. 

“Yes,” Ingrid said firmly. 

Before she could execute her plan to kiss her impossibly handsome fiancé, he slid down on one knee and gripped both of her hands in his.

“Ingrid Brandl Galatea, will you honor me with your hand in marriage?”

Ingrid’s heart sang in her chest, _Yes, Oh Goddess, yes!_ Glenn’s unwavering deep voice steadied any of the doubt from this morning. When Ingrid opened her mouth, a little voice of reason screamed at her from the back of her mind. _What about your dream?_ No words came as she stood there glued in place, feet to the floor and hands enveloped in his. 

Would he understand? Could he still encourage her to chase after her dreams once they were wed? They would have new roles, therefore new duties and expectations. Did he even know her, after all this time? Or has their separation and age changed everything they had?

Just when she gathered enough courage to ask, more doubts rose, confusing her. What if she ruined everything by asking? Yet this was the only chance to ask. How much did she love herself over him? Could she have both? Glenn’s smile dropped. He knew he was stalling; she had to speak.

“Glenn, if you would allow me one selfish request,” Ingrid said as her anxiety grew again, “after we are married, I intend to follow my dream of becoming a Knight, like you.”

The nervous expression on Glenn’s face disappeared, replaced by a wide smile. 

“A request? That sounds more like a statement. I would expect nothing less from you, Ingrid.” 

Ingrid pulled him up and held him against her.

“Then, of course, I will marry you.” 

She angled her head and brought her mouth towards his. Glenn closed his eyes and bent his head down to meet her. Right before Ingrid could kiss him, a loud whistle made them jump. They whipped their heads in the direction of the sound and saw three of their closest friends standing in the frame of the door.

“Glenn, this is where you ran off to? You’re going to see her in a few minutes anyway. Such a fool,” Felix said and sighed.

“A knight asking for his beloved’s hand.” Sylvain held a hand to his heart and started fanning the air in front of his face dramatically. “Aw, Glenn, you’re so romantic! I never knew.” A big smile was plastered on Sylvain’s smug face. 

Dimitri cleared his throat and offered apologetic glances to both Ingrid and Glenn. “The ceremony is starting very soon, and we need the groom to get into position in the chapel.”

With the swiftness expected from a Knight of the Kingdom, Glenn kissed Ingrid’s cheek and sprinted over to their friends, immediately messing up Felix’s hair upon arrival. 

“Glenn, stop!” Felix growled. “Don’t think you are safe just because it’s your wedding day.”

Sylvain stepped in between the brothers and extended his hand out to Dorothea. “Oh fair, Dorothea, may I escort you to the chapel?” 

Dorothea smiled at Sylvain as she brushed past him and linked her arms around Felix’s unguarded left arm. “Felix, you look dashing,” Felix grunted in response. “Well, we should be off to the chapel.” Dorothea tugged on a blushing Felix, and he quickly fell in step with her. 

Glenn slapped Sylvain’s back. “Better luck next time!”

“Ow. Acting all smug now, are we? Not everyone can get what you have, Glenn. I’m jealous!” Sylvain whined at Glenn but then turned towards Ingrid, “Are you sure about marrying this brute, especially when you have such a good looking best friend like me?” 

Glenn shoved Sylvain forward. 

“We should be on our way as well. Ingrid, I’ll see you soon, at the altar,” he said as his face turned a deep shade of red. He swiftly turned on his heel towards the stairs, but not before Ingrid could catch a glimpse of his charming boyish smile. The butterflies in her chest transformed into giddy excitement at the thought of seeing more of that smile soon. 

~

The small stone chapel sat at the edge of the thick forest that surrounded Castle Fraldarius. It was about a ten-minute walk from the guest chambers, where Ingrid stayed until she could officially call this place home. Walking there in a huge dress, with heels, through the tall grassy thicket seemed daunting. 

The moment she saw Sylvain standing beside a beautiful horse equipped with a side-saddle, a loud sigh slipped out. “Oh, thank Goddess! Sylvain, you’re a life-saver.”

“Happy to help the stunning bride,” Sylvain said, smiling widely. Ingrid would have normally cringed at his flirty words, but she found that she appreciated them today. Sylvain passed her the reins, “This is my present for you, Ingrid. She’s the strongest mare in our stables and the most beautiful.” 

As Ingrid took the reins from him, her eyes lit up at the magnificent beast. Her other hand began stroking the horse’s shoulder, feeling its soft, silky coat. 

“She’s gorgeous. Thank you.”

A sudden sadness crept up on Ingrid. Once she was married, she wouldn’t be able to watch over Sylvain closely anymore. She was being ridiculous. Sylvain was a grown man, older than her. Still, she couldn’t help but worry about her best friend. Ingrid would also miss the way he would make her laugh when no one was looking. 

“Sylvain, promise me one thing.”

The seriousness of her tone made his smile drop, and his eyebrows furrow.” What is it, Ing?”

“Start caring more about yourself and your actions. I’m not going to be able to clean up after you anymore.” Ingrid said sadly. 

A few seconds of awkward silence told Ingrid she might have hurt his feelings. A dozen explanations and reworded phrases filled her panicked mind. She didn’t want to ruin this precious memory, this sweet farewell to the way things were between them. Then, before she could utter a single word, he swept her in his arms and hugged her tight. 

“Thank you, Ingrid. For looking after me all these years, putting up with my nonsense, and defending me in battle. Hell, even risking your life for a reckless philanderer like me.”

Ingrid shook her head in his shoulder and corrected him. “No. For a dear friend who is kind, strong, smart, and faithful.”

“Wow, Ingrid. I never thought I’d hear such compliments from you. You sure you don’t want to run away with me?” The familiar teasing in his voice returned, and she decided to tease him back.

“Maybe, in another life.”

“Fair enough.” 

They broke the hug. “You do have your brave knight waiting for you, so we should be off.” Sylvain extended his hand to help Ingrid up into the leather saddle. Ingrid carefully positioned herself on her new horse, smoothed out her dress, letting it flow to the sides, and then she bunched up the horse’s smooth mane in her hands to steady herself. 

Once Ingrid was securely on the horse, she gave Sylvain a nod, and he began leading the horse across the meadow towards the chapel. The horse’s slow rocking as it walked had a calming effect on Ingrid. She gazed out towards the meadow. Memories of Felix, Dimitri, Sylvain, and her as kids flooded her mind. Countless times they had played hide and seek and knights and dragons in the clearing. They were so carefree then, and they viewed the future as one big mysterious adventure they would experience together. It never crossed her mind that she would have to part with them at one point as everyone walked down their own path. 

Ingrid knew she would still see her dear friends after the wedding, but it would be different. It would be in controlled atmospheres and with only enough time to exchange information and barely catch up. They would then soon depart to attend to their duties, family, and lands, leaving Ingrid and creating more memories she would no longer be a part of.

Sylvain stopped the horse, and Ingrid glanced ahead. Felix was standing in the tall grass a few feet in front of them. 

“She’s all yours,” Sylvain said with a wink at Felix as he handed over the reins. 

“What took you so long?” Felix complained as he walked up to Sylvain and took charge of the horse.

Sylvain ignored Felix and shifted his gaze to Ingrid. “See you inside,” he said before he jogged ahead towards the tiny chapel.

Felix huffed and started walking the horse the rest of the way. The ride was silent, yet Ingrid read much into it. Felix could always express himself better through his actions and small gestures. Ingrid had known him long enough to read even the slightest change in his expression. Felix would be her brother in law; perhaps she will see him the most of her friends. Things would change, but she knew she would still be able to count on him. 

When they arrived at the small path a few yards from the chapel, Felix brought the mare to a halt and steadied her before extending his hands out to help Ingrid down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed off the saddle. Felix caught Ingrid and used the opportunity to press her into a hug. 

“I’ll make sure Glenn doesn’t get in the way of you becoming a knight, or anyone else,” Felix growled softly into her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Felix,” Ingrid responded, “There is no one I trust more to watch my back in battle than you. You know that, right?” 

Felix let out a slight snicker. “I was just thinking the same.” He released Ingrid from the embrace and then gifted her with a smile. It was small, but she was delighted to see it. “All these years, I have been proud to call you, my friend. Soon, I will have the honor to call you my sister.” 

Hearing these words from Felix, his approval and blessing, meant the world to Ingrid. The idea of Felix as her brother was so natural and made complete sense. Had she always thought of him as a brother? Maybe, but it was more than that. Felix was an important person to her, like family, and soon she would be officially part of his.

“There is one more friend who would like to send you off.” Felix raised his hand as if to signal someone. 

From the chapel entrance, Dimitri jaunted down the small path toward them. Felix glanced at Ingrid one last time and departed with the horse. Once Felix had tied the horse at the side and entered the chapel, Dimitri stood in front of Ingrid and turned his bright blue eyes to meet her warm gaze. 

“I guess it’s my turn to wish you well, Ingrid.” 

“It’s a true honor, Your Highness,” Ingrid said.

“My dear friend, even now, will you refuse to call me by my name?”

“I apologize, Your Highness, but I still intend on becoming a knight. In public, I will address you as a knight should.”.

“I suppose I cannot change your mind. You will be a remarkable knight, Ingrid. You have already proven yourself one at the academy.” Dimitri held out his hand for her to take. Ingrid took his hand and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you, Dimitri,” Ingrid whispered. Dimitri engulfed her in his embrace and gave her a tight squeeze before they broke apart. 

“May I escort the bride to the chapel?” Dimitri asked, extending his arm to her.

Ingrid took his arm and walked the few yards with him to where her father was waiting at the chapel entrance. 

Count Galatea was tall and proud, but the moment he laid his eyes on Ingrid, his stern face weakened, and his eyes became glossy. Ingrid’s father walking her down the aisle was a moment they had prepared for all their lives. Although they’ve had their disagreements over the years, both incredibly stubborn, Ingrid knew her father loved her deeply. Their family never had the luxury to choose how they live. Their lands never gave them much, and the people under their care were poor. 

Every member of the Galatea family had their part to play. Her father governed the lands as fairly as he could, Ingrid’s brothers provided protection and aid to the people. Ingrid helped her father manage the lands, but her role had always been to marry well and secure the financial assistance that would revitalize her lands. It was difficult for Ingrid to be bitter about being used as currency when so many lives relied on it, and it gave her Glenn. She took her father’s hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

Dimitri bowed to Ingrid’s father, and Count Galatea, still doing his best to keep the threatening tears at bay, bowed deeper to Dimitri in return. Ingrid released Dimitri’s arm, thanked him, and watched him enter the chapel. 

They were alone now, father and daughter. Count Galatea stepped towards Ingrid, and their eyes met for the first time, both struggling to hold in tears. Ingrid embraced her father. 

Count Galatea’s arms tightened around her as he said, “I wish I could have given you a better life, free of burden.” Ingrid shook her head in his shoulder. Hearing her proud father admit this hurt her. All too well, she knew his sacrifice.

“I love you, father.” A sob slipped from Ingrid’s throat. He nodded and then let go to extend his arm to Ingrid. She linked her arms around his. He then led her into the chapel and down the aisle toward her new life.

Two knights from the Kingdom opened the heavy chapel doors as Ingrid, and her father approached. Ingrid’s heart was thundering in her chest as all heads turned towards them. The music from the organ near the front began to play the familiar wedding tune. 

This was it. Glenn would finally be hers, and she wouldn’t have to worry about her family’s struggles or her aspirations. With each step closer to Glenn, she felt lighter as if the dark clouds surrounding her blew away to reveal clear skies ahead of her for miles. 

Half-way down the aisle, Ingrid’s and Glenn’s eyes met and locked. For their entire life, they have been bound to each other, never questioning it until that night. That depressing night, when Glenn informed Ingrid, they would have to part for a few years. Their separation filled Ingrid with anxiety, doubt, and insecurity. Glenn has always been her anchor and defender. Her knight. She had never realized how much she relied on him until he was gone.

It took her a while, but she eventually left her room and did her best to discover herself and make new relationships. The time apart gave her a chance to find out who she was and what she wanted. She did miss him dearly, but it was perhaps the best thing for them both. They needed to know if their feelings for each other were genuine and not merely constructed. They followed their string of fate, and it had led them back to each other. 

Count Galatea stopped a few feet from Glenn and gave Ingrid’s hand to Glenn. “I entrust you with my daughter’s hand to hold, protect, and cherish.”

Glenn accepted her hand, taking it gently in his. “And I will, for as long as Ingrid desires.” 

The Count stared at the couple’s hands for a few seconds and then returned to his seat, next to Ingrid’s brothers. 

The priest welcomed everyone pleasantly and began to read excerpts from the holy scriptures, highlighting the importance of marriage. At least that’s what Ingrid assumed the priest was saying as she wasn’t listening. Her eyes remained fastened to Glenn’s as her heart pounded in her chest. 

The priest asked Ingrid to say her vows in front of the church, the Goddess, friends, and family. She had prepared her vows weeks before, but she felt the meaning behind each word after this morning.

“Glenn, I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love.” 

Ingrid felt the lump in her throat forming as the words revealed the hidden part of her heart to everyone, including Glenn. She continued, reading it as poetic and genuine as she could.

“I cherish our friendship, and I will love you today, I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever,” The last word echoed in her mind as if trying to remind her of something. They will be together forever, wouldn’t they? She couldn’t imagine herself loving anyone else. 

“I will trust you, and I will honor you. I will love you, faithfully through the best and the worst.” Ingrid paused. The last two words echoed in her mind; _the worst_. Losing him, her sunlight in the darkness would be the worst thing imaginable. Ingrid knew from the core of her being right down to the tip of her toes that Glenn’s firm grip on her affections would be everlasting. 

“I will love you through the difficult and the easy. As I have given you my hand to hold.” Ingrid’s expression softened as she read the last line slowly and affectionately, “So do I give you my life to keep.”

The priest turned to Glenn and asked him for his vows.

“To you, Ingrid, I promise to cherish and support you in sickness and in health” Glenn’s intensely affectionate gaze burned into hers. “To celebrate with you the joy and laughter of life.” 

Glenn’s laugh; she hadn’t heard it in a long while. After becoming a knight, Glenn’s personality hardened in reaction to criticism of him being too young for his position. He had always been ambitious and talented, he deserved the title, and he made sure everyone knew it. Even so, Ingrid dearly missed that carefree way he used to laugh with her. 

Glenn gripped Ingrid’s hands tightly before he continued. “To support your individuality, your unyielding spirit, and your personal growth.” Ingrid’s breath caught in her throat, and tears began to blur her vision. Including this in his vows was his promise to Ingrid to honor her dreams and hopes. 

As if caught off guard by Ingrid’s teary, happy smile, he held his next words on the tip of his tongue. His expression softened, and the corners of his mouth rose slightly. “To respect and love you unconditionally, forever and a day.” 

Glenn’s words silenced the background noise and pierced through Ingrid’s guard striking her heart dead center. Warmth, love, and desire poured out, filling all the dark, lonely, and insecure parts of her. She had never felt such euphoria in her life. _Is this what true happiness feels like?_

Ingrid could no longer hear the priest nor notice anyone else besides Glenn. Her dashing knight, who sees her as his equal partner in life and love. Happy thoughts and imagines of her future with Glenn occupied her mind. Trapped in thoughts of her happy ending, Ingrid almost missed her cue of “I do.”

‘I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now--”

They both closed the distance and kissed at the same moment, unable to hold back any longer. The audience erupted in cheers and applause, and the usually shy Ingrid and Glenn held the soft kiss. 

“-- kiss the bride,” the priest said in vain. 

Kissing Glenn was nostalgic. Remnants from their first kiss years ago framed Ingrid’s expectations of this one. Thankfully, this kiss lacked the awkward stiffness of their first kiss yet retained the heated mutual feelings of love.

They broke the kiss far too soon for Ingrid’s liking, but they had an audience waiting to congratulate them. The first steps they took down the aisle as a married couple were filled with happy cheers, smiles, tears, and yells of congratulations from their friends and family. 

As they walked through the church’s heavy wooden doors to the outside, two rows of soldiers were standing at attention. The soldiers wore resplendent Kingdom uniforms typically seen at ceremonies. They saluted the newlyweds by raising their swords in the air as the couple stepped towards them, forming a walkway. 

Glenn was beaming. Ingrid never saw him shine so brightly. He didn’t emit the kind of radiance that overshadowed, but the one that reflected its brightness onto the closest person, and Ingrid felt sublime beside him.

Their friends and family tossed white flower petals from the baskets woven for this occasion, a long-established Faerghus tradition. The white petals symbolized a beginning and implied best wishes for a prosperous and fruitful life for the newlyweds. 

This entire moment felt surreal and perfect, absolutely flawless. There was a sea of smiling faces in every direction around Ingrid and Glenn. Hugging Glenn’s arm tighter, Ingrid leaned her cheek on Glenn’s sturdy shoulder. This beautiful man was hers now, to have and hold, share burdens with, and love fiercely. She could pinch herself if she had any desire to let him go, but she didn’t. 

The next few hours were a blur of congratulatory handshakes, sober and drunk speeches of well-wishing, and dancing. There was a lot of dancing, which would have been excruciatingly painful for the famously two-left-footed Ingrid had it not been for her ever-talented husband. Glenn gracefully led her around the dance floor and never even winced when she stepped on his toes for, probably, the hundredth time. Was there anything Glenn wasn’t skilled at?

The room thinned as the hour got late, and their guests slowly departed. The couple retired for the evening to cheers and whistles from their close friends and family still celebrating in the hall. To please the crowd, Glenn lifted Ingrid in his arms in a bridal carry. Ingrid squealed and flushed at first but settled into his grip. She was incredibly grateful to be off her feet and cradled in his arms. Keeping with tradition, Glenn carried her all the way to their chambers, which were in the eastern part of the castle, up three wide staircases. 

The way Glenn carried her in his arms, delicately but secure, made Ingrid feel like a treasure, his treasure. Leaning her head on his broad shoulder, she stared at his handsome features. The shape of his tender lips caught her eye first. They were soft when she kissed him in the ceremony, more delicate than she expected. Would they feel as soft kissing her cheek, her neck, and other parts of her once they enter their chambers, finally hidden from the rest of the world? 

Ingrid fixated on his long, handsome nose next. She wondered how it would feel to rub her nose against it affectionately before kissing him or kissing the top of his to tease him before a kiss. Would he like it? Ingrid felt a rush of anticipation run through her as she thought about other areas of him she would soon study. 

Next, her gaze lifted to his deep-set eyes that rested just below his dark, attractively arched eyebrows. Glenn suddenly turned his head to her and caught her hungry eyes on him. Ingrid’s breath hitched, and a bright red flush spread across her cheeks. Glenn chuckled before kissing her on the forehead and whispered, “Soon, my beloved.” 

Once they approached the door to Glenn’s chambers, he gently put Ingrid down. Glenn’s left hand remained on her waist, keeping her close. As he opened the door with his other hand, the boyish smile Ingrid saw earlier returned, and he said, “Welcome to your new home and our chambers.”

The room was enormous, three times the size of Ingrid’s room back in Galatea. In contrast with the rest of the large and extravagant Castle, Glenn’s chambers were practical and functional. There was a wall at the side of the room full of swords, lances, and shields mounted on it for display. Many bookshelves filled with books covered the wall on the opposite side of the room. Ingrid gasped at the sight of them and ran there, temporarily forgetting her earlier desire to ravish Glenn once they were behind closed doors.

“All your favorites are there. I made sure of it.” Glenn said confidently but then added, “If there is any other book you desire, I will acquire it. No matter how rare.”

“Oh, it’s just perfect!” Ingrid said, her voice coated in sheer delight. She ran her fingers along the books, skimming the titles and feeling the magnificent texture of each of them: the thrilling stories, grand adventures, and epic tales, all waiting for her to read them. 

Glenn walked up behind Ingrid, snuck his arms around her, hugging her from behind. Ingrid felt such gratitude for her husband. Here, in his safe and loving embrace, there was no better place in the world. She hummed in contentment as she leaned into him. “These books are wonderful! Thank you, Glenn.” 

His soft lips fell to the sensitive space where her neck met her shoulder. Her husband’s breath tickled her collarbone while he nibbled on her smooth skin. Ingrid’s head instinctively leaned toward her other shoulder, offering more of her neck for his sensual exploration.

Continuing up her neck, Glenn peppered her with kisses, occasionally stopping to suck on the spots where Ingrid’s breath hitched at his touch. The moment his mouth nipped at her earlobe, Ingrid rotated swiftly in his arms to face him, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his dark, fervent eyes. She knew her gaze mirrored his and hoped he saw it too. 

Their separation had tested their patience and composure all these years. Like a rope, pulled so tightly in both directions, their restraint finally snapped in half, and they succumbed to the stirring passion within. Ingrid wrapped her arms around his neck, and Glenn closed the distance pressing his eager lips to hers. 

Their mouths moved together, clumsily at first, as their feelings were boiling over and pouring into the kiss. Deeper and deeper, Ingrid sank into Glenn’s warm embrace. Their lips parted for air, but only briefly as gravity soon pulled them back together. 

Every part of Ingrid’s body in contact with Glenn was burning - his hands holding her close to him, his firm chest pressing against her heart, and his tongue caressing hers, overwhelming her senses. 

By the time Ingrid became aware of her fingers again, they had tangled themselves in Glenn’s loose ponytail. Without stopping the kiss, she moved her hands down his smooth hair, untied the ribbon, and let his gorgeous hair fall on his back. 

Glenn drew back, raised his eyebrow at Ingrid, and smiled devilishly. 

Ingrid flushed a deeper red and explained, “I love your hair when it’s down.”

“And I love you." Glenn replied so quietly, Ingrid almost missed it. 

Those three words, she had always wanted to tell him but never found the courage. A panic suddenly jolted through her, and she knew she must say to him now. He must know. The words sat on the tip of her tongue, about to escape when Glenn suddenly picked her up again. As he carried her towards their bed, she decided to tell him later. 

~

Ingrid opened her eyes and squinted at the sun’s morning light. She closed her eyes again, lifted her head from the pillow, and turned it to the other side, shielding herself from the brightness. Her head felt heavy and groggy; she wasn’t ready to rise yet, especially when she felt so blissfully content and fulfilled. She was married to Glenn, her duty to her family accomplished, and her dream intact. It couldn’t be more perfect. 

The chilly air bit at her shoulders, and she yanked the blanket up to her chin. The temperature dropped in the early spring morning; it must have woke her up. Glenn’s a furnace that radiated heat and love, and now that she shared his bed, she could steal his warmth. With her eyes still closed, she reached her arm out for Glenn. 

The bed was empty. 

Had Glenn rose before her? Ingrid opened her heavy eyelids, and they slowly focused on the strips of wooden planks on the wall. Wood? Wasn’t the wall in Glenn’s, no, _their_ chambers, made from stone? And was she in a single bed? That was odd. Ingrid rubbed her eyes with her hand and looked again. It’s the same bed as the one from her dormitory room at Garreg Mach, but why? She had fallen asleep in Glenn’s secure embrace.

Hadn’t she?

Her palm stroked the mattress, seeking the lingering warmth of another body. It was cold. 

Ingrid threw the covers back, sat up, and scanned her surroundings. There was the same tall window at the back of the room, the desk she had quietly studied at countless nights, and the long table lining the wall by the window stacked with her favorite books. Even the floor had the Blue Lions house rug. The faint smell of incense, the same kind the monastery burns throughout the day, lingered in the air. This was, without a doubt, her dorm room at the monastery. 

If she was at the monastery, then where was Glenn? 

She married him, didn’t she? The morning wedding preparation with the tight corset, her father’s glossy eyes as he gave her away, Glenn’s deep, unwavering voice as he read his special vows to her, and his soft and heated touch after they entered their chambers. These precious moments were still vivid in her mind.

Ingrid’s stomach twisted uncomfortably as the devastatingly familiar anguish surfaced. In Duscar, Glenn died, didn’t he? Protecting Dimitri. Far away from her. He was only fifteen, and she was thirteen. She never saw it happen, nor his body afterward. After all, they couldn’t bring him home.

The memory ripped its way out from the blocked off area in her mind. 

~

At Glenn’s funeral, Ingrid pushed her way past soldiers and lords alike, desperate to see the impostor in that awful wooden box. Surely, they made a mistake. It couldn’t be her Glenn. The Glenn she knew and cherished was confident, skilled, and invincible - a perfect knight. How could he have fallen?

_No, it couldn’t be him._

He told Ingrid, told her that he would stare down death and tell it to fuck off. Glenn said nobody could touch him. He was too fast. She had seen it, how magnificent he was at handling the lance, and how agile he was when avoiding attacks. Not even a single scratch penetrated his guard. How could _he_ have been defeated?

She couldn’t, wouldn’t, believe it without beholding his still, breathless form herself. There was still so much Glenn wished to accomplish. Hadn’t they promised to be knights together? He said he would teach her how to fight, so they could always be together at home and on the battlefield. What about all the grand plans and promises Glenn made with her while they laid on the grass just outside of their training grounds, staring up at the open sky of possibilities? 

A strength Ingrid didn’t know she had possessed her, and she broke away from the funeral crowd, from her father, and ran to the coffin. She _must_ see him one last time. It took all her strength to nudge the heavy oak lid off the coffin enough to peek inside. It was empty. 

No body. No Glenn. No closure. Only a hollow wooden box. 

Lord Rodrigue and her father covered it again, gently took her arms, and walked her back to the others. Ingrid relinquished control of her body, her mind trapped in a maze of memories, facts, and disbelief. Lord Rodrigue released Ingrid’s arm and paused in front of everyone to say his final words. Ingrid’s father continued to walk her listless self the rest of the way to their designated spot. 

The only words from Rodrigue’s speech that penetrated through the frightening, ever-expanding haze of unanswered questions swirling around in her brain were, “My son, Glenn Fraldarius, he died a true knight.”

They lowered Glenn’s coffin into his grave, and with it, an enormous fragment of Ingrid’s broken heart. 

~

The stabbing pain in her chest returned. Closing her eyes swiftly, Ingrid ignored the numbness clawing at her and desperately attempted to return to that blissfully ignorant happiness she felt mere moments ago. Her eyebrows furrowed as she chased the dream, chased Glenn. 

_Please, one last kiss, before you fade away._

The Goddess didn’t grant it. As Ingrid became more alert and aware, the vividness of his face, voice, and warmth faded into the background. Her attempt at restoring their beautiful wedding night failed.

Ingrid had not felt this heaviness since she locked herself in her room all those years ago. It kept her stuck to her bed. Silent tears streaked lines down her cheeks as her perfect wedding with Glenn was cruelly ripped away. 

_Glenn, I miss you. So much. Always._

The walls she had built around the gaping hole in her heart fell, exposing the painful nothingness his death left behind. She grabbed her other pillow and hugged it to her chest tightly as if it was her lifeline. She raised her knees, cradling her body before allowing the numbness to settle over her.

Her dream felt so real, so good, with all those little interactions, words spoken, laughs and chit chats, touches, embraces, and promises of love and support. Yet it was not real. It was a cruel reminder of a shining future cut out and permanently extracted from her timeline—a bittersweet recollection of her beloved friend and almost lover.

She knew the dream would fade, as would the sharp pain when she busied herself with training. Ingrid Brandl Galatea would leave this room ready to face her classmates with a smile and enemies with her lance. 

But, right now, she would soak in her grief for a bit longer, remember the incredible happiness that spread through her entire being for that fleeting instance, and allow herself to miss him and all that was lost with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> On a personal note, these dreams of lost loved ones have interested me greatly. I've had them myself, and always feel lost and confused after I wake up from them. They are so vivid and maybe some part of you yearns to believe they were real. 
> 
> When researching, I found that these dreams help the grieving heal. Although it's painful when you wake up, you were so happy to get that chance to remember them and be in their presence again. If it's only the presence made up by you. 
> 
> Dreams of lost loved ones...  
> "They are described as having a different quality to them than regular dreams in that they feel very real. The deceased appear healthy and whole again. The message they bring is usually one of reassurance and comfort. These dreams tend to arouse strong emotions for the dreamer and ultimately help them to cope better."
> 
> -Visitation Dreams of Deceased Loved Ones, Preston Ni (2016)


End file.
